If they cross paths
by eclst
Summary: What would happen if Hiroki finds out that one of his students was able to steal Usagi's heart? What's worse that it was Takahiro's younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: So this is the first time I write a fanfiction so please do me a favor and have mercy on me –sniffles- I tried my best. Yes I know it's not perfect but it was in my mind and yes I am aware its short .-. BONZAI!!_

WARNING: Yaoi. Also it can be ooc

Rating: K+ for now

Pairings: UxM

* * *

"Mr. Takahashi!" Sensei spoke out as he placed a stack of midterm papers on his desk to get Misaki's attention.

"Yes Kamijo sensei" he replied nervously. Misaki didn't know why his literature sensei stopped him before leaving class, but he assumed he would find out.

"Your paper not only is it lacking details but it's written in a childish manner!" Hiroki replied as he shoved Misaki's paper on his face.

"Ah..A-about that.. well you see…" Misaki was trying to explain himself when he got interrupted by Hiroki.

"I don't care for your nonsense Mr. Takahashi!" He angrily replied as he then continued speaking "The only thing I care about is to see you in my office at 3… Understood?!" He finished speaking as he tried to calm himself by clearing his throat.

"Y-yes Sensei" was the only response from Misaki as he was still a bit in shock. He knew how sensei had a bad temper but this was ridiculous.

'_What am I to do?! I told Usagi-san I was heading home right after school and tried to make us a nice dinner.." _Misaki thought to himself as he was walking pass the other students in the hallway as he was heading to Hiroki's office, but as soon as a picture of Akihiko and him eating a romantic dinner came to mind he couldn't help but blush and this snap him back to reality and shook his head to clear his mind and walked a little faster heading to Hiroki's office.

XXX

"I tell you Akihiko! Every new semester I don't what's worse! The reading or the students!" Hiroki was saying to Akihiko as he was walking back and forth as Akihiko was seating on a chair with an open book on his hands and watching Hiroki rant.

Akihiko like usual would come to Hiroki's office to go through literature books for research and today was one of those days.

"Hiroki… if you dislike it so much then don't bother with your class and fail them all" Akihiko replied carelessly as he put his view on the book.

As Hiroki heard this he chuckled and walked to the window as he said, "I wish but they are still my students and I want them to learn to love literature one day. Of course some of my students can't seem to have **any **hope at all." He then leaned by the window and watched the student population walk back and forth minding their business.

Akihiko shrugged as he kept his view on the book as he spoke, "Well if that's what you want, but don't whine about it. It's going to give me a headache soon and I won't be able to finish my research today."

Hiroki got irritated and was about to start yelling at Akihiko when they heard a knock on the door.

XXX

Misaki finally arrived to Hiroki's office and was trying to catch his breath when he thought he heard his sensei replying to someone. "Maybe his in a meeting, but he did tell me to come at 3.." As Misaki said this he reached for his phone and saw that indeed it was 3:00 and if he wasn't on time he would be dead. He sighed as he thought of this, when something or rather someone caught his ears. It seems that whoever Kamijio sensei was talking to sounded too familiar.

Misaki swallowed as all the possible outcomes came to mind, but quickly shook them off as he knocked on sensei's office.

XXX

Akihiko closed the book as he stood up and walked towards the bookshelf. "It seems that your precious student is here.." he said carelessly as he was putting the book on its rightful place.

Hiroki snorted as he sat down on his desk and fixed his posture as he said, "Come in Takahashi"

When Akihiko heard this his eyes widen and looked straight at the door.

"I'm sorry for being late Kamijo sensei" Misaki said as he bowed not noticing that Akihiko was watching him closely.

"Yes, yes..." Hiroki said as he waved his hand looking down on Misaki's midterm paper.

Misaki then was heading to the sit next to Hiroki when he noticed a figure that looked familiar. His eye twitched as he thought, '_It couldn't be..."_ He then slowly turned and saw Akihiko starring back at him.

"U-usagi-san" Misaki said unsure of the current situations as he stopped walking.

"Misaki!" Akihiko said as he headed quickly to where Misaki was standing.

As Hiroki noticed this uncomfortable behavior he got up and headed to where they were.

"Oi! Akihiko! You know this kid?" Hiroki asked as he got to where they and crossed his arms.

"Well, yeah, his my lo.." Usagi was to finish but Misaki quickly put his hand on usagi's mouth.

"Eh..What his trying to say is that I'm staying at the moment with him since my brother just got married" Misaki tried explaining calmly yet nervously stated.

"Ok.."Hiroki said a bit uncomfortable as eerie to where this might be heading too.

"What do you mean?"Akihiko said as he removed Misaki's hand.

"I thought by now it would be ok to say we are lovers" Akihiko mentioned bluntly which made Misaki turned white and fainted as he thought "_My school life is over.."_

This was too much information for Hiroki to handle and so the only thing he was able to say was...

"WHAT?"

* * *

_Author's note: Well that's all I wrote because I didn't know if you, the reader, would like it so yeah. I'm sorry! Although maybe I'll change my mind depending on reviews and yes any type of review are welcome. I also am aware there might be typos like I said before this was something on my mind for a while._

_Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took forever to come up with this.

Warning: OOC and I don't own Junjou and if I did I would have made a third season

un-beta!

* * *

"WHAT?"

Hiroki yelled so loud that everyone that was outside his office feared for their lives and quickly, but calmly decided to head out

Misaki couldn't handle it and slither down to the floor hoping to be forgotten right there and then

While Akihiko had a clueless expression plastered on with his arms crossed

"Oi! Hiroki, you should be glad I let you in on my personal life" Akihiko stated matter-of –factly

"Baka(1) Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled in response with a fluster face

"You personal life is your personal life! But my school life should not be part of it!" Misaki continue on saying

Akihiko shrugged it off as he got a hold of Misaki's hand and started heading out the door.

"W-wait Usagi-san— Kamijo sensei needed to speak to me" Misaki said as he tried to get Akihiko's grip loosen

"Hiroki can wait. We need to go" he continue heading out when he stopped

A dark aura appear behind him, "Akihiko!" it stated

"Hmmmm?" Akihiko responded un-importantly

"What now Hiroki, I need to leave."

Misaki just stood quietly watching the interaction. He somehow felt uncomfortable and felt as if he needed to do something because he felt this was his fault.

"E-excuse me Kamijio sen…" he couldn't finish for Hiroki without thinking said

"How can a child who can't even write a stupid midterm paper be capable of becoming YOUR lover?!"

Hiroki fumed as he said this while looking at both of them

Misaki felt like if he just got stabbed, while Usagi just stared at Misaki and thought this was a good time to get Misaki out

'_Not worthy of Usagi-san…"_ Misaki was deep in thought he didn't notice himself be dragged out of the office

As he felt the door close Hiroki thought over what he said a few seconds ago and flopped to his seat

"What came over me…"he thought out loud with his hands on his face

XXX

All the way home Misaki was quiet as what he heard Kimoji sensei say repeated over again as a broken record

Akihiko sighed as the car stopped as they had reached their destination

"Misaki…" was the only thing he was able to say for Misaki quickly got out of the car and headed to the apartment

'_No matter who it is, it's always the same thing. I'm not good enough to be Usagi-san's lover'_ as he thought of this he blushed but his heart was hurting

Akihiko stood in the car as he lighted a cigarette. He didn't smokes as often as before and this was all Misaki's doing.

But he also knew Misaki shouldn't take everyone else's opinion so personally.

He somehow understood where Hiroki was coming from and chuckled. He knew he needed to speak to Hiroki about this, but first,

Misaki came first.

As he entered his apartment he noticed no one was in the living room and decided to head upstairs to Misaki's room.

Misaki was on his bed with his head on his knees. He didn't know how much more he would be able to take

"Usagi-san…" he whispered to himself

As in cue Akihiko answered

"Misaki"

Misaki got a little startled and quickly got the book nearest him and pretending to be reading it when Akihiko entered

"Huh?" he responded lowering the book slightly

"Hi Usagi-san! Didn't hear you come in. Is there something you need? I'm busy reading"

As Akihiko heard Misaki's excuse he chuckled as he saw the book on his hand

"I suppose my BL novels are part of your reading since you want to learned more"

Akihiko loved to tease Misaki as much as he could. Misaki was just too cute to resist that all he wanted was to ravish him there.

"Wh-wha?" Misaki stated puzzled with a blush on his face as he really looked at the book

"AAH!" was his reaction as he dropped it

He felt an additional weight on his bed and he looked to his right to see the man he loved looked at him

'_I can lose myself in Usagi's eyes and….'_

"Misaki.."

"Y-yeah, Usagi-san?" Misaki responded as he quickly got back to his recent situation

"I know that what Hiroki said earlier was inappropriate, but he is too dense to think before speaking at times…" he sighed and looked at the door

"but…" Misaki started spacing out

'_Why is Usagi-san trying to make Kamijo sensei looked like the nice guy'_ At that moment he unconsciously clutched his hands '_Why isn't he trying to say that what sensei said was wrong'_

"so he and I have been friends since childhood…"

'_Can it be true? But I don't want to lose him..I.'_

"Misaki.." Akihiko said worriedly and sighed

"I'm sorry Usagi-san I was just thinking.." Misaki lowered his gaze when Akihiko's had was patting his head

"Hiroki is pretty stupid at times and doesn't know what he is saying, but what he said today is not true" Akihiko as he said this leaned closer to Misaki and in a husky voice whispered,

"Because Misaki I'm the one who should not be worthy" Akihiko said as he captured those red lips that he yearned for

'_I don't want to lose you Usagi. I love you too much" _were the only thoughts on Misaki as he enjoyed the kissed they shared

"Misaki.. I love you" where the only words coming from Usagi after that.

At that moment nothing else matter. All that was important was showing each other how much they loved each other

"Usagi-san…"Misaki whispered into the night as they were about to become one.

XXX

Misaki was in class waiting for Kamijo sensei to enter and start lecturing. Everyone knew Sensei was punctual and started lecture right away.

Only that this time it would be awkward. Not only is he sensei, but his Akihiko's friend

Worse he knows that he and Akihiko are lovers. He grunted, he didn't know what he would expect

"SLAM!!!

Misaki snapped out of his trance and at that moment the door slammed open as Hiroki entered and headed straight to business and that was pretty usual. Screaming, ranting and throwing objects

At the end of lecture Hiroki gather and things and waited for the crowd to start heading out and called one of his students

"Mr. Takashi" he stated with authority

"Y-yes Kamijo sensei" Misaki stuttered

Hiroki sighed

"Meet me on the Café across from school at 3 and don't be late" As soon as he finished, Hiroki left leaving a confuse and uncomfortable Misaki behind.

XXX

Misaki had arrived a few minutes before three and was waiting uncomfortably for Hiroki to appear

"Mr. Takahashi I would not have considered you a punctual person, but none the less let's get straight to business."

"Y-yes sensei" Misaki said nervously

Hiroki as he heard this sighed and shook his head

"Hiro-sensei"

"Excuse me?" Misaki replied a little confused

"You can call me Hiro-sensei instead since you're Akihiko's lover, but that's the only reason"

Misaki was baffled and just nodded in agreement

"Akihiko met with me earlier today just to talk about you" he carefully examined Misaki at that moment as he explained

Misaki was in awe and deeply blushed red

"Akihiko is my friend and somehow he loves you and a person in love will do and say stupid things."

As he said this he chuckled, for somehow this reminded him of his own situation with Nowaki and slightly blushed. This caught Misaki's attention but didn't say anything. He didn't know how to respond.

This was unexpected and just nodded his head in agreement

Hiroki looked at his watched and realized that his lover would get home soon

"Well, I'll leave you to that. But one thing Misaki.." Hiroki said firmly

"Y-yes?' Misaki replied unsure

"If you say to anyone what I let you call me or even if you say it in class, I will have you head" and with that he excused himself and headed home

Somehow Misaki felt relieved. Hiroki had accepted him as Akihiko's lover and he rushed home. At that moment all he wanted to do was go home and into Akihiko's arms

XXX

"Usagi-san what exactly did you tell Hiro-sensei?" Misaki said as he was preparing dinner.

Usagi put his newspaper down to look at Misaki and started heading to where Misaki was as he spoke bluntly

"I told him that now that you're my lover I will make sure you write a worthy paper for him to read. And I understood that you are still a child with lack of writing skills and that was to change"

"What do you mean a child with lack of skills!!" Misaki yelled upset

Without noticing Akihiko had wrapped his arms around him and whispered

"But I told Hiroki that no matter what he or anyone else for that matter says, I won't let you go. And he can either accept or leave"

As Misaki heard this he blushed

"U-usagi-san" he said as he turned around and looked into those eyes that were addicting

"So hurry up with dinner Misaki we have a midterm paper to write because Hiroki said he wants it tomorrow and I don't mess with his deadlines"

And with that Usagi headed to the living room to finish reading the newspaper leaving a yelling Misaki in the kitchen

"Baka Usagi!!!"

_'Brother I really don't understand why I chose this path, but I can't seem to want to walk away...'_

_

* * *

_

A/N:

(1)baka: idiot, stupid, etc

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I do apologize for any typos. I'm in spring break and still have so many things to do, but I was able to finish this!! ^_^

I asked in a forum on how Hiroki would react if he found out about Misaki and Usagi knowing that Usagi never really return Hiroki's feelings. I had similar comments and I came to the conclusion that even though Hiroki might over react he now has Nowaki and thats what matters. And what happened between Usagi and himself when they where younger is not something he needs to say to Misaki. If anything, it would be Usagi but woud he want to break Misaki's heart?

And yes I too am hoping for a third season T_T

They are just too cute!!!!!!!!!! -squeels-

P.s

I would like to write more and if you know of a topic let me know so I can research and see what I can come up with xD.. But do be patient... I have school, work, and runing my website. Too much lol


End file.
